Déjame ser tu salvación
by Galletita Naranja
Summary: .:AU:. Inicio de la Segunda guerra mundial. Gunther Hessenheffer es un joven alemán y espía secreto bajo el mando de la S. S, es encargado de vigilar a la prisionera americana Celicia Jones. .:GeCe:.


**Disclaimer: Shake It Up! o A todo Ritmo** **no me pertenece :)**

**A.N: Universo Alterno, violencia, historia ambientada en la segunda guerra mundial. **

**Palabras en alemán (Sacadas de internet)**

**Herren: Señor**

**Leise: Silencio**

**Was: ¿Qué?**

**Ich verstehe nicht: No comprendo**

**Ja: Sí**

**Herzlich willkommen ¡: ¡Bienvenidos!**

**Habt ihr ein Problem?: ¿Tienes un problema?**

**Nein: No**

**Significado del capítulo: ¨No tan bien¨**

* * *

**…**

**…**

**Ach, nicht so gut**

El cuarto donde tenía un intenso aroma a cloaca, sus paredes agrietadas en igual estado que la enorme, roída, puerta y el hecho de que únicamente había una diminuta ventana sobre el muy elevado techo raso; no se trataba de lo único que comenzaba a alarmarla.

Había salido a comprar un poco de pan, no pudo preveer que pasaría pero debió haberlo imaginado. El puesto de su padre como piloto suponía un motivo suficiente para llamar la atención. Ya lo habían advertido mediante los diarios, que tuviesen cuidado y dar aviso a las autoridades en caso de un movimiento sospechoso de quien sea.

Y en las calles…Humo, polvo y pasos de botas dando duro contra el suelo, marchando. Que los militares vigilaran las calles, que gastaran sus fuerzas, que desearan lo mejor para los demás, no evitaba que el daño se hiciera o ella no estaría encerrada en ese mismo instante.

Amarrada con pesados grilletes en brazos a una silla (con una jaqueca fuerte producto de un golpe y una mordaza que le presionaba dolorosamente la boca) en un cuarto que cada vez parecía volverse más y más oscuro. Cerca, suyo, sentía un aroma metálico y las manchas en rojo oscuro, en los bordes de la oxidada silla, le indicaba que no era su sangre la única derramada en ese lugar. Apenas sus ojos se abrieron la poca luz delató las fotos pegadas a las paredes, rostros de distintas personas y junto a ellas otras fotos de cuerpos sin vida con miembros extirpados o lacerados. Fotos exhibidas como si se tratasen de trofeos.

Le daba un fuerte terror imaginar quienes estaban tras todo eso y qué sería lo que querían. Había empezado a sollozar, intentar removerse, tratar de escapar de una u otra forma. Sus intentos fueron inútiles, comenzó a oír pasos. Unos tras otros, hasta que la puerta se abrió completamente.

Se trataban de tres hombres, con una apariencia bastante similar entre ellos. Sus vestimentas eran distintas, uno de ellos poseía ropa de casa, otro un traje de empresario y el otro vestía de manera informal. Lo único que los hacía iguales eran sus miradas, aquel desprecio en los distintos ojos. Grises, verdes, dorados, y lo otro es que cada uno traía sobre el brazo el lazo rojo, con un círculo blanco encerrando la esvástica negra: el símbolo Nazi.

Esas sonrisas manifestadas, de satisfacción insana, le producían tantas sensaciones horribles. Miedo, confusión, dolor, horror. Se preguntó por qué mientras bajaba la mirada al suelo y gemía tratando de creer que todo debía ser una pesadilla.

Sin embargo la realidad reclamó. Uno de los hombres frunció los labios, acercándose y encestándole un golpe que hizo voltear su rostro a la derecha.

–_Shut up!_ –ordenó en un inglés mal pronunciado, ella no tuvo más que obedecer hipando levemente.

El hombre de ojos verdosos empezó a hablar en otro idioma, uno del cual no sabía nada. La miraba, con las manos tras la espalda. El de ojos dorados, entretanto, sacaba una navaja del bolsilla y comenzaba a apuntarla al discutir con quien antes la había golpeado.

El hombre negó girando la cabeza, furioso, inclusive fue como si su odio se hubiese intensificado con esas simples palabras.

–_Was?_ –pareció protestar el de la navaja.

El de ojos dorados se frotó fuertemente su cabello castaño, juntando las cejas, en un gesto reflexivo. **–**_Ich verstehe nicht. Harren Heinrich-_

Las manos que el hombre, de cabellos llegando a canos, mantenía firmemente sobre su espalda se deshicieron de su tranquilidad y arremetieron violentamente contra su compañero, estampando su espalda contra la pared.

–_Leise, Ernest_ –susurró finalmente, luego miró a su otro ayudante–, _Gilbert._

El corazón le latió desbocado cuando el hombre se le acercó nuevamente, aunque no lo estuviera viendo a la cara, podía sentir su aliento de odio en la frente. Sin embargo esta vez el lapso fue corto, pudo sentir cómo el se giraba y miraba hacia la puerta.

–_Herzlich willkommen_ ¡ –el hombre elevó los brazos al cielo en una expresión de exagerada (fingida) alegría.

Ella no quiso mirar arriba, porque sabía que al alzar la vista volvería a encontrarse con un gesto desagradable. Temía hacerlo porque elevar los ojos podía costarle mucho… y aún así lo hizo.

–_Habt ihr ein Problem?_

–_Nein. Harren._

Un muchacho que no superaba su edad, siguiendo órdenes de un grupo de homicidas.

**…**

**…**

* * *

**A.N: ¡Chan, chan! Es mi primer AU así que ni idea si lo hice bien :S Ustedes me dicen ¿Reviews para mí? o.o**

**Chaos!**


End file.
